


Sickness

by black_out_wonder



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Minor Angst, Plationic LAMP/CALM, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_out_wonder/pseuds/black_out_wonder
Summary: Virgil is sick and refuses to tell the others.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, illness, vomiting (let me know if there’s more)
> 
> Word Count: 1179
> 
> Let me know what you think!

101.2ºF.

Virgil groaned when he saw the numbers. This is exactly what he hoped wasn’t occurring, but since it was him, it was obvious it was going to happen. His stomach lurched as he lifted himself from the toilet. He focused on keeping the bile down as he wiped off the thermometer with soap and water before placing it back in its original place. Taking deep breaths, he left the bathroom, making his way back to his room.

He hated being sick. Whenever sickness struck, it was always Virgil affected the most. The others never seemed to get more than a head cold, while when he was sick, he was exhausted, and the contents of his stomach threatened to spill at any time. He dragged his feet, slipping on one of his hoodies before slipping into the comforts of his bed. He just had to sleep this off. A day or so of sleep would usually cure him. Logan was the one who had the medicine, but he couldn’t go to the logical side for it. He didn’t want them to worry about him.

Ever since the “Accepting Anxiety” video, the others always seemed to worry about him and how he was feeling. If they found out he was sick, they would probably try to take care of him, resulting in a lost day of things they could do. He couldn’t burden them with knowing he was sick. He would just have to sleep this off and then everything would be back to normal.

As he closed his heavy lids, knocking erupts on his door. He cleared his throat before replying with a pathetic, “What?”

“Are you still sleeping, Dreary Lane?” Roman’s voice called from behind the wood. “We have to help Thomas with a video, remember?”

Virgil cursed mentally. Thomas had asked them to be in a video today. With a groan, he pulled himself from the comfort of his bed. “Coming,” he croaked, changing out of his pajamas.

Without another word, he could hear Roman’s footsteps leave the doorway. He shuddered as his stomach jumped at his movement. He swallowed the bile that was growing, hoping that he could make it through a video before throwing up. He looked at himself in his mirror, noticing how his eyes looked bleary. With a heavy sigh, he puts on his normal eyeshadow, refusing to alert the others of anything that was wrong.

When he was ready, he popped into Thomas’ living room, where the others were waiting for him. “Finally!” Roman exclaimed, “Now we can get started!”

While the fanciful side was completely oblivious, Virgil could see Logan and Patton eyeing him. “You okay, kiddo?” Patton questioned, worry written across his face. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m already pale,” he replied dryly.

“But you appear to be paler than normal,” Logan insisted, watching him closely.

Ignoring the slight throbbing in his brain, he shook his head, “I’m fine.”

The sides dropped it, probably figuring that the anxious side had less sleep than usual. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have restless nights. Without further discussion, Thomas started off the video. The others made their inputs, but Virgil stayed quiet, only saying something when directly spoken to. His breathing began to shake, so he resorted to taking short breaths to avoid detection.

Soon, as much as he hated it, the spotlight was on him. Thomas was on the verge of doing something stupid, which was his cue to step in. “Are you sure you want to do that, Thomas?” He crossed his arms, “You don’t know wh-“

He cut himself off when a wave of nausea hit him with full force. He clenched his mouth shut, focusing on his breathing so he didn’t start heaving. He placed a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes. “Virgil?” Thomas’ voice echoed through his ears, concern ringing in his tone.

“Kiddo?” Patton approached him, placing a hand on his face. “Woah, you’re on fire!”

Virgil shook his head frantically, stepping away from the fatherly side, “I’m fi-“

Before he could finish his sentence, the contents of his stomach spilled out onto the floor. Panic rose to the forefront of his mind as Patton stepped back. He took another step away from the group, sinking down on the floor, too tired to even stand. “Roman and I will take him back,” Logan says, walking over to his shaking frame and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Patton, could you clean up the mess?”

He didn’t hear a reply as he sunk into the floor with the others. He assumed that he did as he was asked, as he didn’t seem him when they reached the common area. “I’ll go get some medicine,” Logan rushed towards his room.

Roman set him down gently on the couch, draping a blanket over him, “Why did you tell us you were sick?” He questioned. “We could have postponed the recording.”

Virgil didn’t even have the strength to protest. “I didn’t want to burden you guys,” he muttered.

He heard a sigh above him, “You’re not a burden, Twenty-One Scares. Your health is important.”

He wrapped his arms around himself, sinking into the soft couch. Roman conjured up a pillow and more blankets as Logan reentered the room. He had the thermometer and a bottle of liquid medicine. He plants himself next to him, telling him that he needed to take his temperature. Virgil attempted to tell him that he had already done that and there was no need, but the logical side was having none of it. He took the thermometer from him, placing it in his mouth. When the beeping started, Logan prompted took it out of his mouth, staring down at the numbers. “I don’t understand how you were still standing,” he muttered.

That was when Patton returned, rushing forward to the figure on the couch. He peeked over the logical side’s shoulder, placing a hand over his mouth when he saw the numbers. “Kiddo, you’re at 102.5ºF. That’s really bad!”

“It wasn’t that bad earlier,” he croaked in return.

Logan had to basically shove the medicine down his throat, as Virgil tried to insist he didn’t need it. “How are you supposed to feel better?” He questioned when he protested.

He shrugged, “Just sleep it off.”

The sides looked at each other with a look that he hated. Pity. When he finally swallowed the medicine, Patton went to make soup while Roman put on a movie. Logan stayed by his side, keeping an eye on his symptoms. The doctor in him was showing at this point. “You guys didn’t have to do this,” he told the side.

“Yes, we do,” he replied. “Your health is imperative to Thomas’. We can’t allow you to suffer in silence anymore.”

Virgil felt warm, and it wasn’t the fever. He felt horrible for the others looking over him, sure, but the feeling of being wanted and helped overpowered that. Not saying another word, he rolled over, dozing off with the tingling feeling in his stomach that wasn’t the sickness.


End file.
